Selamat ulang tahun,hinatachan!
by Onyx Cliff
Summary: buat hinata-chan yang berulang tahu walau terlambat.ooc,gaje.review?


Selamat ulang tahun,Hinata-chan!

.

Masahi Kishimoto

.

Nejihina

.

Hurt/comfort

.

Gaje,typo,Buat hinata yang sedang berulang tahun #terlambat!,OOC

.

Enjoy!

Langit malam dingin yang sangat mencekam memaksa seorang gadis untuk membuka matanya dan menampakkan bola matanya yang berwarna putih Hinata-nama gadis gadis dengan rambut indigo dan wajah yang putih mulus-yang pasti berumur 18 sebagai ketua anbu mendesaknya untuk bangun lebih pagi dan harus siap sebelum pukul 04.30 pagi.

Menuntun kakinya untuk mengambil handuk dan mandi adalah salah satu rutinitas paginya yang sangat ia dengan mata tertutup,Ia sangat hapal dengan jalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa tersenggol satupun pernak-pernik yang ada dikamarnya.

Sudah 7 bulan ini dia menjadi ketua mudah untuk menjadi ketua anbu harus menghilangkan rasa takut dan gagapnya serta harus melupakan semua rasa yang ada didalam ...demi tugas yang diembannya.

Awalnya,sang ayah tidak setuju dengan opsi ia menjadi pewaris klan karena masih ada adiknya-Hyuuga Hanabi-dengan berat hati,ayahya melepas anaknya untuk menjadi ketua anbu.

Dulu,ia tak habis ia bisa menjadi ketua di mimpinya yang paling ,seharusnya ia mengejar hati sang hokage , masa ,sang hokage pun sekarang juga sudah tunangan dengan seorang ketua tim medis-Haruno ia sempat terkejut dan putus ia tetap ingat,tujuan utamanya ia hidup untuk terus semangat untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Memutar kran air dan tegak dibawahnya untuk merasakan dinginnya wajah,membasahi rambut,dan menyabuni dingin pagi ini.

Selesai mandi,ia berpakaian seragam anbunya dan segera turun kebawa untuk membuat saja,Ia hanya tinggal sendiri dalam rumah ada satu orang-dua orang lagi yang menempati rumah ,author masih ingin merahasiakannya.#Digeplak

Setelah sarapan,langsung saja ia ketempat ,ia adalah orang yang ,saat dia ada didekat Naruto,Pipinya selalu saja memerah dan jantungnya berkerja 3 kali lebih ada Hyuuga Neji,wajahnya selalu pucat saat ada didekat pemuda itu karena ,ia adalah seorang yang hangat dan ceria serta selalu kini,itu semua tinggal kenangan.

.

.

.

Kini ia telah sampai kekantor pertahanan masih sepi,karena sekarang masih jam 04.45 baik ia memantau keadaan Konoha untuk memastikan bahwa konoha masih tetap aman.

"Pagi,Hinata-san"Sapa juga adalah salah satu anggota anbu.

""Balas Hinata seperlunya

"Aku tak percaya,Kau bisa berubah menjadi gadis dingin"Kata Sai lengkap dengan senyum palsunya

"Jangan campuri kepribadianku"Ketus Hinata

"Hei,Jangan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun,Hinata-san"Katanya dengan senyum yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

Oh ia sampai lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang ,sepertinya ia semakin menua,karena hari ulang tahunnya saja ia tak ,Karena ia terlalu sibuk,ia sampai lupa akan ulang tahunnya tersebut.

"Hei hinata-san?kenapa melamun?"katanya sambil melambai-lambai kecil didepan wajah hinata

"Lupakan"Jawab hinata mengabaikan ekspresi sai

.

.

.

#lewatibagiansiangdansorenya

.

.

.

Kini,tugas sang matahari telah digantikan oleh sang sapalah bintang yang tak pernah lelah menemani sang bulan untuk menghiasi langit tanggung-tanggung,Sang bulan juga menyewa jasa sang langit gelap untuk melengkapi hadirnya malam.

Baiklah,kita lihat tokoh kita yang satu ini.

"Tadaima"katanya mengucap salam*benerkan?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY,HINATA-CHAN"sontak hinata pun terkejut"hei!ada apa kalian disini?pergi keluar!"tukasnya

"Kami hanya ingin merayakan indahnya ultah hinata-chan"Jawab lee berapi-api

Sekejap,Hinata ingin melemparkan senjatanya kepada teman-temannya Karena,Alasan tidak bilang-bilang akan memasuki hinata disaat yang tidak tepat karena ia ingin tiga,beraninya mereka mendekorasi rumahnya tanpa izinnya dengan pita ..

"Silahkan kalian angkat kaki dari rumahku"kata hinata sambil sambil menatap teman seangkatannya itu

"Terlambat,pesta akan dimulai..."Ucap Ino sambil membuka topeng anbu Hinata,Dan tebak,..apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...

BLUB!

CEPLOK!

BRASH!

"KHYAAA!beraninya kalian melempariku!"kata hinata yang berlumur telur mentah,tepung dan kue.

"Memang berani...lagipula,kau inikan ketua anbu..Masa tidak bisa menghindar dengan serangan yang semudah ini?hahahahaha!"Ujar Kiba dengan wajah polosnya

"haah~Terima ini!"kata hinata sambil melempar cream kue dan saos tomat

"khyaaa!lari!"Ujar tenten

Dan pesta itupun dimulai dengan saling melempar-lempar saos tomat...

.

.

.

Pesta itupun selesai pada jam 11. rasa tanggung jawab,Teman-teman seangkatan hinata,termasuk sang hokage dan shinobi-shinobi lainnya ikut membersihkan iapun memutar mata kedekat lemari ,terlihat Neji sedang mengelap bekas saos yang tertempel di kaca lemari.

'Hei!tadikan Neji-san tidak ikut melempariku,kenapa ia ikut membantu?'batin hinata.

Dan tugaspun pulang dengan baju yang kotor dan taklupa memberi kado pada hinata yang masih berlumur saos sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman mereka yang masih mau mengingat pada seingat hinata,dulu Neji sangat ...

"Hinata-sama ini kadomu"ujar seseorang.

"Arigatou,Neji-san"jawab hinata tersenyum

"Bukalah kadonya,Hinata-sama"Perintahnya

"Tolong panggil aku Hinata bukan lagi orang yang harus kau lindungi"Kata Hinata sambil membuka kado pemberian Neji

Sebuah kristal berbentuk bunga berwana ungu bening dan ditengahnya berwarna cantik.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?"Tanya Hinata yang masih menatap bunga kristal itu

"Kau tidak perlu hanya teringat pada saat dulu kau meninginkan kau takut mengatakan ke Oji-sama bahwa kau ingin itu sebagai kado ulang tahunmu yang ke-5"Jelasnya.

"Lalu-"

"Aku tahu kau menyukai warna Ungu"Katanya memotong pertanyaan Hinata."Dan putih,itu sebagai simbol ketulusan hatimu"Tambahnya

"Arigato"jawabnya

"Aku dan keceriaanmu itu masih melekat didalam ,cobalah untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri"ujarnya sambil mendekat pada Hinata.

"Dan satu lagi kado dariku"Katanya sambil menarik dagu Hinata untuk menatap Nejipun mendekat kewajah dekat hingga Hinata merasakan ada benda yang sangat lembut menyentuh Hinata pun menutup matanya.

Neji mencium Dirinya.

_'Aku tahu kau menyimpan perasaan padaku,Hinata'_

_'Aku tak percaya,..kau mau membalas perasaanku,Neji'_

Dan Neji pun melepas ciumannya.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi...Kekasihku?"Tanya Neji.

"Ya"jawab Hinata yang merasakan detak jantungnya yang makin karena takut...Tetapi...

...Cinta.

"Sekali ulang tahun,Hinata-chan"Ujar Neji sambil membenamkan kepala hinata didadanya.

_Ulang tahun yang paling indah adalah ulang tahun yang didasari oleh kasih sayang_

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah pagi yang bisa melihat beberapa burung sedang berkicau dengan lupa matahari sedang malu-malu menampakan daun yang berembun pun tercium oleh indra berat,gadis berambut indigo inipun membuka dan melihat keseklilingnya.

"Haah?sudah terlambat!mati aku!"katanya sambil bergegas mandi dan sarapan.

.

.

Tok..Tok.. 

kriet...

"Maaf nee-chan..kau lupa kue ulang tahunmu!"Kata adik Hinata sambil melempar kuenya didepan muka hinata.

_'Secuek-cueknya orang pasti akan ingat juga ulang tahun keluarganya'_

Owari

.

.

HUWA...gajekah?ya...saya memang menyadirinya.

Sekalilagi,saya mengucapkan:OTANJOU BI OMEDATOU GOZAIMASU,HINATA-CHAN!*capslock jebol*

Review,please?

Salam,

_Onyx Cliff_


End file.
